


Ink and Feather

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, M/M, Wingfic, wing!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt runs out of paper so he uses Hermann as canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



Newt is not the best artist in the block and he is well aware of this, but the observational drawing classes back at college gave him some basic skills. His tattoos were designed by a friend but they were completely based on his sketches. He did a lot of sketching while working with the Kaiju and even before it he did scheme drawings for trinkets and machinery and even some cosplay props when he was a teen. All things taken in consideration, he takes drawing as a hobby and specially after fiding Hermann's wings he did a lot of it.

He is sitting on their bed, back against the wall as Hermann lies by his side on his stomach, working on an attempt at enviromental simulation. Hermann is an endless source of inspiration for him, the elegant curves of his body, the delicate colors of his skin, the ever changing texture of his wings... Newt could fill a whole library of sketchbooks on Hermann and him alone. With thoughs like this swirling fast in his head he flips the page on his notepad and begins to doodle. First he draws just a little curve, because Hermann's hair is sticking up in a very cute way, like an anime character and Newt wants to have that little swirl forever. Then he draws Hermann's eye for the umpteenth time, being extra careful not to overdo his already long and thick eyelashes.

Meanwhile, Hermann just lays there, feet tapping the edge of the mattress, completely unaware of being observed in such an attentive way. His hands are working on the tablet which lights his face upwards, making his already so characteristic cheekbones look even more dramatic. Newt likes that, he wishes he could draw that, but such a gracefull slope was out of his artistic reach. So he decides to sketch the relaxed curve of his wings as they rest half opened, primary feathers fanning his sides and Newt's stretched leg. The first attempt comes off too wonky so he scratches it vigorously with the felt tip pen and starts a new sketch in the bottom of the page. When he finishes he takes a long look at the paper. He feels particularly happy with his work so he decides to turn the page and keep going.

Except that there are no more pages. As he flips it, he is greeted by the back cover already filled with doodles and to-do-lists he never fullfiled. He frowns and closes the notepad, sliding it between the bed and the wall. Hermann doesn't even look up at him which is good because he'd certainly complain about Newt misplacing his things. Since he is still absorbed with his tablet Newt just scoots closer, bringing his pen up and drawing a quick form on his bare shoulder. The winged man looks at the smiling axolotl face on his skin and actually smiles.

Encouraged, Newt adds little glasses and a chubby body to the amphibian and a heart shaped bubble scaping the smiling lips. "This is the best self portrait I've ever seen." Hermann says, pulling his wing so that he can see it better.

"You're just saying that to make me happy." Newt replies, pulling an overly bashfull face that causes Hermann to snort. "Yes I am." The mathematician replies and goes back to his tablet. Since he didn't complain, Newt decides to push his luck a little more and begins to draw more heart shapes down his arm, as far as he can reach. When he finally draws a somewhat distorted heart over Hermann's hand he is curled upon himself in a rather uncomfortable way. He lies down by Hermann's side and the taller man opens his wing allowing Newt to fit under it. The biologist keep drawing over his partner's pale skin. He adorns his ribcage with stars, some tiny, some big, with many points or just four. He then connects them, creating constellations only he knew the names to. Hermann remains quiet through the whole process, occasional shivers rippling his skin under Newt's hands.

When Newt deems Hermann starry enough he scoots down the bed and settles by his waist and draws a long curly line there. He adds another one going in the opposite direction and links them with small straight lines. "I wonder what your DNA looks like..." He says absentmindedly. "I believe it is a double helix like any other human but I think there is something really special about your nitrogenous bases. Perhaps you have a brand new nucleic acid, one that allows your owl genes to bond with your human genome..."

"Do you really believe it?" Hermann asks as he turns his tablet off and slides it away. He rests over his elbows, wings held high to give Newt all the space he wants. "I do, man! I don't know what your genius mommy did but it is amazing, true and proper _art_ , you know?" He adds tiny feathers to the ends of the helix. "I also believe she chose what you'd look like. A bit, you know? She picked the best genes and put them together in the most beautiful way... you are beautiful down to your DNA Hermann."

Newton says those things with all the honest enthusiasm only he can muster. There isn't a single ounce of irony or condescendence in his voice and the power of that crooked compliment makes Hermann's chest ache. He purrs and lies down completely, offering his entire back to Newt, who keep adding small feathers and hearts and swirly DNA codes to the curve of his waist. "She didn't want you to look like your father, you are her idea and her master piece." Newt keeps saying and he draws a little cartoonish Lars and puts a crossed circle around it, the message was clear: no Lars allowed. Hermann finds it difficult to breath and think and soak on the tenderness of Newt's voice all at the same time so he decides to stop thinking.

Newt suddenly rolls over and stradles Hermann's legs, causing his breath to hitch. The biologist drapes himself over Hermann's back, his bare chest pressing down on the feathers between the bony shoulder blades. He kisses the nape of the neck before running the pen over the sensitive skin. Newt slides down his body, drawing over his spine, lower and lower until he finishes at the small of his back. Hermann's wings flutter pleasantly and Newt does another tiny doodle at the base of his spine just to see that enticing tremble again.

He pulls away to admire his work and sees Hermann's hips are slowly moving in small circles. Such a slow, discreet movement it doesn't even shift the rest of his body. Suddenly Newt realizes the position he is on: Hermann relaxed and warm underneath him, cheeks pink and lips parted half hidden by the pillow, breath shallow and eyes closed. At that moment each and every dirty thought inside his head hits him full force, causing his mind to spin and his body to wobble as his blood rushes both to his cheeks and his cock. He bites his lips, unsure what to do.

He is sure of what he _wants_ to do. He wants to attach himself to Hermann until every inch of them is touching, and he wants to kiss him. A real, purposeful kiss, with teeth and tongue and bruised lips at the end. But he finds himself in a rare situation where he doesn't know what to do. Hermann, however, rolls his spine up, reaching for him and making a small displeased sound. Newt takes the hint and leans on, resting his face against Hermann's, feeling his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He presses his lips to the corner of his partner's wide mouth.

Hermann tilts his head and presses up, making Newt gasp and kiss him gracelessly, neck crooked and legs trembling with the effort of keeping himself up. Hermann's wings tense when their lips meet and meld, primaries knocking against the wall as they extend fully. Newt slides down his body, getting tangled on his wing and having to break the kiss in order to find a good position close to his side.

Hermann's hands find Newt's chest and push him against the wall, the biologist squealing when his heated skin hits the cool gesso pannel but immediately he forgets it because Hermann's warm body presses up against his, trapping him. The hands glide up and cup his face tenderly. "You can't say even my DNA is beautiful and don't expect a reaction like this..." He says before plunging forward and capturing Newt's mouth into another kiss. This one is deep and last for as long as it takes for them to slot together perfectly. Hermann's weak leg is carefully drapped over Newt's hips, the other one he nudges between Newt's thighs. He presses his leg against Newt's growing erection and it causes the smaller man to moan into their kiss.

Newt's hands move down Hermann's body, one of them gripping his hip thightly, the other one deftly undoing the fastenings to his grandpa pajama pants. Hermann breaks their kiss to moan loudly when Newt's hand finally slips inside his underwear and frees his cock. Newt is smiling at him, a mix of smug and tender and it fits him well but Hermann still wants to use his lips for something else other than smiling.

They kiss, sometimes uncoordinated, sometimes in perfect sync, as Hermann struggles to push Newt's shorts down his thighs. They press their erections close together and Hermann rolls his hips slow and determinedly and Newt whimpers and digs his fingers into the pale flesh of his hip. Hermann's wings shiver and he wraps a long hand around both their cocks. Newt wheezes, grabs the base of one wing and hides his face in the curve of his now-lover's neck.

Newt's other hand gently holds the leg Hermann had drapped over him, and he thrust his hips a bit more vigorously. This earns him a deep groan and he smiles weakly against Hermann's heated skin. The mathematician thightens his hold on their cocks, thumb teasing Newt's slit - a trick that seemed to work on the biologist quite as well as it did to him. They find a rhythm; Newt thrust, Hermann holds and guides and the both of them moan and tremble and kiss. Hermann's wings are bouncing to the tempo of their moving bodies, a few stranded feathers floating down and falling around them.

They grow frantic and desperate but never not tender. They keep kissing whatever piece of skin they can reach, they caress and pet and rake loving fingers through each other's body until Hermann comes to a halt. His body trembles and his wings spasm as he spills wordlessly, mouth slack and eyes glazed. This is the most beautiful scene Newt had ever seen, he stares and his hips falter as Hermann's hand shakes around them.

Hermann falls limp against him, hand still pressing their cocks together, now slickier than ever. His wing drapes over Newt and the biologist's hips come back at full speed, not too long after he comes as well, burying his pleased noises in the soft feathers. He slumps against Hermann, small waves still crashing against him as he feels the trembling wings fanning against his side.

Hermann's heart is like a thunderstorm caged inside his fragile chest and Newt feels it when he brings the mathematician even closer to him. They lie in silence, their loud heartbeats and shallow breaths filling the air. Newt keeps kissing Hermann's neck and chest, nuzzling against his sweaty hair that was still sticking up. "You don't know how long I've waited for this..." He says against the damp skin of Hermann's chest.

The mathematician pulls him away and kisses him, tender and long; much more lips and moans than tongue or teeth. "I do know." He says, picking the forgotten pen that somehow ended up between them. "And I promisse I won't take so long the next time." He draws a small heart over the yellow wave on Newt's collarbone, he adds an infinite symbol inside it, recaps the pen and tosses it over his shoulder before kissing the surprised look off Newt's face and happily falling asleep in the circle of his lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my internet worked against me and I lost half of this work. After much wailing and crying I decided to put it together and write it again. It turns out I liked this new version better - some pretty neat sentences are lost forever but at the whole I believe this is a better story.
> 
> Lesson of the day: always copy and paste your stories on a .txt document before posting...


End file.
